The invention relates to a toothbrush having unique manipulative and aesthetic features.
Toothbrushes are known in a wide range of different configurations. Conventional toothbrush handles are often difficult to handle, particular when one""s hands are wet. In particular, users who have trouble with their joints often find it difficult to execute reliably and correctly the movements which are necessary for teeth cleaning.
The object of the present invention is to provide an aesthetically pleasing toothbrush which allows improved handling and can be produced cost-effectively.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a toothbrush having the features set forth hereinafter and as illustrated.
Since the toothbrush handle is subdivided, over at least part of its length, into two parts which extend in the longitudinal direction of the toothbrush, are connected to one another and, together, enclose a cavity, the handle may be of relatively wide configuration, which results in a better grip without the toothbrush becoming too unwieldy.
Preferred further configurations of the toothbrush according to the invention in which the grip is additionally improved and/or a particularly aesthetically pleasing effect is achieved from the provision of transparent and internally decorative portion of the toothbrush, among other aspects.